Doesn't Mean Anything
by XxuntouchablexX
Summary: Miley had everything she ever wanted; so she thought. "It doesn't mean anything, now you're gone." Liley. One shot. Songfic.


**A.N. I wanted to do a song fic & this has been in my head for a while. It's in Miley's point of view by the way. So.. I hope you like it. **

The fame, glamour, money, VIP treatments, people calling out your name, award shows, it all seems like the perfect life, right? You know, getting whatever you want with the snap of your fingers, having people doing whatever you wanted just so they could get notice. Well, it's not the perfect life everyone thinks it is. I would trade everything I have and my career if I could go back in time and change that day. The day where the girl I was completely utterly in love with, walked out of my life. Why you ask? Well... Let's just say this 'perfect life' got the best of me. It turned me into something that I wasn't and made me hurt the one I love without realizing it until it was too late.

_"Miley, why are you being like this?"_

_I was in my makeup chair looking in the mirror putting on mascara while Lily was standing to the left of me asking me ridiculous questions. _

_"I've always been like this Lily." I said while applying mascara to my right eye. _

_"No. You were never like.. like.." She rushed through her words while eying me up and down. "This." I continued to get ready and ignored what Lily was saying. _

_"This is Hannah Lily, it's who I have to be." I said while adding lip gloss to my lips. She folded her arms over her chest while letting out a frustrated sigh. "This isn't Hannah anymore Miley. You've taken it further." I got up and walked to the clothes rack as she continued on. "You've been some stuck up pop star and even when you're not Hannah you still think everything's about you." _

_I grabbed a sparkly jacket from the hanger and slipped it on then turned around to look at Lily. "Everything is about me." I smirked. She rolled her eyes, _

_"I can't believe you Miley. You're being such.. such a.." Lily said while trying to find her words. _

_"Diva?" I happily said._

_"Yeah! And not in a good way." She exclaimed. _

_I rolled my eyes, "You're overacting Lily." She gave me a serious look, "No I'm not. You've changed Miley" she protested, " what happened to the girl I fell in love with two years ago?" Okay that hurt. I'm still the same old Miley. "I'm still the same Miley, Lily." I defended. She sighed, "This, this isn't the Miley I know and love. This is some complete jerk who's full of herself." Lily said with hurt in her voice. She shook her head then walked passed me towards the door since I didn't respond. Her hand was on the door knob and she was about to open it until I called after her. _

_"Where are you going?" I asked. _

_She turned around, "To be with the one I love since she's obviously isn't here." With that she opened the door and walked out slamming it behind her. I stood there frozen in shock in what had just happened. She's gone. She's really gone. My heart started to ache as the realization of Lily leaving sunk in. _

My chest heaved as I finished the second to last song. I was standing in the middle of the stage with the mic in my right hand while starring out into the sea of people chanting my name. I turned around and started to walk towards the piano that was on the stage. With the mic I attached to the holder on the piano and adjusted myself on the stool. I tilted my head to look at the crowd while speaking.

"This next song is something I wrote a while ago. It really means a lot to me and I would like to dedicate to someone special. You know who you are and I just want to say, I truly am sorry."

I took my gaze from the crowd to the piano keys in front of me. My fingertips were lightly placed on top of them as the spotlight shined on me. Suddenly, the drum beat started to play then I started to play along with it. Still with my eyes fixed on the keys I brought my lips close to the mic and started to sing.

**Used to dream of bein' a millionaire**

**Without a care**

**But if I'm seeing my dreams **

**& you aren't there**

**'Cause it's over**

**That just won't be fair**

My mind started to think to my career and how I would give it up in a heart beat just so I could be with Lily again.

**Darlin', I'd rather be a poor woman**

**Livin' on the streets**

**No food to eat**

**'Cause I don't want nobody**

**If I have to cry**

**'Cause it's over**

**When you said goodbye**

My lips pulled away from the mic as I looked out to the crowd. Everyone here was now realzing how much this life style really meant to me and what I really thought about it. I turned my attention back to the piano and pressed my lips close to the mic.

**All at once, I had it all**

**But it doesn't mean anything**

**Now that you're gone**

I looked up to the ceiling lights now thinking it would answer my questions on why she had to leave me.

**From above, seems I had it all**

**But it doesn't mean anything**

**Since you're gone**

I closed my eyes tightly and began to sing with even more meaning in my voice.

**Now I see myself through different eyes**

**It's no surprise**

**Bein' alone would make you realize**

**When it's over, all in love is fair**

**I should've been there, I should've been there**

**I should've, should've..**

Now, I opened my eyes and looked at the piano keys. I'm different now, I've changed who I am. Me being alone without Lily in my life for these past few weeks made me realize, my life isn't complete without her.

**All at once, I had it all**

**But it doesn't mean anything**

**Now that you're gone**

**From above, seems I had it all**

**But it doesn't mean anything**

**Since you're gone **

I stopped playing the piano, grabbed the mic with my right hand and stood up walking towards the front of the stage. The crowd started to shout and chant as I began to sing with more passion in my voice. I need Lily. She needs to know that I've changed, that I'm not who I as before. If only she was here.

**I know I pushed you away**

**What can I do that will save our love**

**Take these material things**

**They don't mean nothing **

**It's you that I want **

Why can't she just give me another chance? I'd give up this life and everything I have to be with her again. None of this means anything to me if I don't have her in my life. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I continued to sing.

**All at once, I had it all**

**But it doesn't mean anything**

**Now that you're gone**

**From above, seems I had it all**

**But it doesn't mean anything**

**Since you're gone **

I felt a tear stroll down my cheek as I remembered back to that day when Lily left.

**I should've been there, I should've been there**

**I should've, should've**

My voice got louder as more tears started to swell up in my eyes. It was me and the stage now, nothing else around me mattered. I was spilling my heart out in this song, and I hope to God that Lily was hearing this. Everything I'm saying, I truly do mean.

**All at once, I had it all**

**But it doesn't mean anything**

**Now that you're gone**

I looked to the side of the stage and I swore I saw Lily there cheering me on. My eyes blinked repeatedly as it was my imagination making it seem like she was there. I brought my head back to look at the crowd and started to softly sing the rest of the remaining song.

**From above, seems I had it all**

**But it doesn't mean anything**

**Since you're gone**

The music faded out as I ended the song. I brought the mic down to my side and the crowd went crazy. My eyes were red and puffy from holding back the tears. I felt my lips form into a fake smile as I blew a kiss out to the thousands of people.

I brought the mic up to my lips, "Thank you everyone. I really hope you enjoyed it." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I had so much fun through these past years and I couldn't thank you guys enough." I bit my bottom lip then opened my eyes, "This was my last show tonight." I heard gasps and whispers from every direction.

"Thank you everyone."

I turned around and continued to walk off stage leaving the thousands of people in confusion. With my Hannah outfit still on, I started to push through the people working backstage and made my way to the back entrance. I heard people calling after me but I didn't care; I pushed the back doors opened and stood in the alley looking to my left then to my right. I ripped off my Hannah wig, then pulled off the colorful sparkly jacket and threw them on the ground. Quickly, I sprinted down the alley then out to the street. Leaving the fame, glamour, money and everything behind, I ran as fast as I could to search for the girl that I was madly in love with.

It doesn't mean _anything_, now that you're **gone**.

**A.N. Doesn't Mean Anything - Alicia Keys. **

**Thoughts? Hm..**


End file.
